


Solo una broma.

by Sbs15Fanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabestiel, M/M, Sexo, broma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbs15Fanfics/pseuds/Sbs15Fanfics
Summary: A Gabriel le gustan las bromas. Más que los dulces, más que las mujeres, más que medir las consecuencias... Gabriel ama las bromas.
Relationships: Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural)
Kudos: 3





	Solo una broma.

A Gabriel le gustaban las bromas, las amaba. No había algo en particular en ellas, el enteró paquete era lo que amaba. Desde la planificación, la forma en que la imaginaba, hasta las distintas emociones que podía causar en su víctima. Nunca estaba seguro de la reacción que obtendría por más que conociera a la persona, y eso era aún más interesante. Como mezclar químicos de colores y ver qué pasaba al final.  
Pero se divertía tanto, que se convirtió en su droga diaria, algo que no podría dejar aunque quisiera. La risa era la cura a todos sus problemas si es que alguno se le cruzaba. ¿Cómo iba a perderse esta oportunidad?  
Se había cruzado de casualidad con su adorable hermanito menor, Castiel. Al parecer, resolvía un caso solo, el cual ya había concluido, o al menos logro escuchar espiando su llamado con los Winchester. El ángel estaba apoyado contra su auto, y cuando Gabe estaba a punto de sorprenderlo, una bonita chica se le adelantó. Observó desde su lugar, viendo a la muchacha coqueteando muy descaradamente con el ángel. 

\- Pues no suena mal jugar esta noche, ¿No? – Dijo ella, jugando con la corbata del morocho. 

\- ¿Por qué querría jugar contigo? – Intento descifrar su idioma. – Yo no soy un niño. 

Ella rio divertida, pensando que el sexy hombre solo estaba bromeando con ella. 

\- Dejaré mi dirección por aquí, - Colocó un pequeño papel en el bolsillo de su gabardina. – y veremos qué pasa. – Guiño un ojo y se alejó. 

Cas no entendía en absoluto lo que ella quería de él, y Gabe se percató al instante por la cara de desconcierto que tenía. El ángel era el ser más inocente que Dios había creado, y Gabriel estaba seguro que esta no era la primera vez que alguien se le insinuaba, pero él no lo captaba. Puede que aun, después de eones, siguiese más virgen que el aceite.  
Allí es donde Gabriel atacaba, en el punto débil de su víctima. Chasqueó los dedos y todo cambio. 

Castiel quedó desconcertado al aparecer repentinamente en una habitación enorme, probablemente de hotel. Finalmente giró, encontrándose a Gabriel. Bata roja, nada más que ropa interior por debajo y champagne en mano. 

\- Hola, Little Cassie. – Dijo seductoramente. 

\- Gabriel, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Interrogó, dispuesto a encontrar una salida por sí mismo si era necesario. 

\- Relájate, Cassie, he notado que estas demasiado estresado últimamente. – Dejó la copa abandonada en algún lugar.

El arcángel rodeó al menor, rozando con sus dedos desde su muñeca, subiendo por el brazo, hasta su cuello. Apartó apenas la gabardina y masajeó los hombros del más alto. 

\- ¿Qué haces? – Buscó girarse, pero Gabe no iba a permitírselo. 

\- Confía en mí, Cassie, nada malo va a pasarte. – Susurro demasiado cerca de su cuello, enviando un escalofrió por toda la columna del ángel. 

El morocho no comprendía nada la situación, y terminó por apartar las manos del arcángel, alejándose. 

\- No entiendo que quieres. Necesito volver a casa. – Exigió. 

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Sonrió. – Pero si apenas comenzamos. 

\- ¿Comenzar? 

El ángel no pudo seguir objetando cuando Gabriel se lanzó a por sus labios, de la forma más sucia que alguien podía besar. Al principio, la sorpresa paralizó a Castiel, haciéndole creer a Gabe que su broma terminaría muy pronto. Pero entonces, Cas reaccionó como el castaño jamás lo imagino.  
Castiel enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello, profundizando el beso lo más posible, batallando con la lengua contraria. Tomó al arcángel por la cintura y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.  
Ok. Esto era absolutamente inesperado, pero eso eran lo divertido de hacer bromas, ¿No? Gabe, estúpidamente, quiso saber cuán lejos llegaría el ángel. No tenía idea.  
Con sus propias manos, Cas se deshizo de la gabardina, el saco y hasta su camisa, sin desprenderse ni un minuto de los besos lascivos. Gabriel intentaba frenarlo un poco pero estaba hipnotizado por los besos excelentes que sabía dar. No había nada de malo en un par de besos subidos de tono si sabía detener la broma a tiempo, ¿No?  
Castiel bajo a su cuello, mordiendo y chupando, deshaciendo el nudo de la bata roja. Peligro. 

\- Cas… - Intentó decir. – Para… 

Pero el ángel lo tomó por la cadera, acercándolo de repente a su erección. Cas no estaba duro, era un jodido bloque de cemento bajo la cintura y eso no hacía más que calentar más al arcángel. Su broma se estaba escapando de sus manos como agua y estaba dejando de pensar.  
Escuchó un cinturón ser desprendido y el cierre que bajo, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado en la forma en que Castiel mordía su lóbulo y viajaba con su manos libre a través de toda su espalda. No supo en que momento solo quedo el bóxer para vestir la desnudez del ángel, pero las vistas de su cuerpo lo estaban matando.  
Pero en todo este tiempo, Gabriel no había hecho grandes avances a su supuesta víctima y para ser sinceros, a Cas no le gustaba esa actitud distante. El ángel volvió a los besos salvajes, como comer una fruta jugosa, y se decidió a ser él quien no se moviera.  
Gabriel podía sentir toda su hombría contra su pierna, tenía tanta curiosidad de la reacción del otro. Todo sea por las reacciones, todo sea por la ciencia. Se adentró en la ropa interior del ángel, tomando con delicadeza el miembro ajeno. Cas se retorció en cuanto el más bajo curioseó un poco más, cortando los besos para jadear contra sus labios. Retrocedieron lo suficiente para caer en la cama, con el ángel medio recostado en la orilla de la cama y Gabe sobre él. El serio Cas, el inocente Cas, se removía en manos de Gabriel, como si esa simple acción fuese un punto débil. Pero el castaño sabía que existía otro punto débil, que probablemente nadie nunca había tocado en el menor, y de solo imaginarlo recordó porque estaba allí…  
La broma se estaba yendo mucho más allá de los límites.  
Alejó su mano de las partes privadas del ojiazul, levantándose como si saliese de un trance repentinamente. 

\- No. – Se dijo a sí mismo. 

El morocho le miraba desconcertado, pensando que quizás hizo algo mal, y Gabriel necesitaba explicarse. 

\- Esto era una broma, una simple broma. – Sentenció, con su respiración agitada. – Lo siento, pero no debía terminar así. 

Cas hizo ese gesto de inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado y achinar los ojos. 

\- No me importa. – Dijo sin más. 

Con los labios morados por los besos, jadeando suavemente, y la mirada llena de lujuria, el ángel era una horrible tentación. 

\- Follame, Gabriel. – Su voz gruesa, con su inocencia y su lujuria, era una mezcla incomparable.

Gabe era un arcángel débil a sus impulsos, y Cas estaba jugando sucio con él. Tragó saliva y… ¿Quién era él para decirle que no a tremenda ternura?  
Como si nada hubiese pasado, se lanzó sobre el ángel en su antigua posición. Mordiendo y besando todo lo que se había contenido hace un momento. Se deshizo de su ropa interior y la ajena. 

\- Hazlo. – Exigió el ángel, totalmente desesperado por sentirlo en su interior.

Sus deseos eran órdenes para Gabe, que se adentró con la lentitud justa pero sin titubear. Cas se aferró a su cuerpo, adaptándose poco a poco a la longitud dentro de él. El morocho era tan estrecho que Gabriel sabía que era el primero en penetrarlo, podría acabar sin moverse, solo sintiendo esa estrechez ahogarle.  
Comenzaron los suaves vaivenes cuando el menor se relajó por completo, llevándolo a la gloria lentamente. Gabriel subió una de sus piernas sobre su hombro e intensificó el movimiento. El inocente Cas presionaba en puños las sabanas y rogaba por más en lo poco de aliento que le quedaba, siendo todo gemidos y suplicas. El inocente Cas quizá no era tan inocente como Gabe lo imaginaba. 

Quizá Gabriel había creado un monstruo. 

Con el sudor apartado, la respiración relajada y sus cuerpos satisfechos, ambos miraban al techo. 

\- Me gustan tus bromas. – Sonrió Cas. – Deberías hacerme de estas más seguido. 

Fin.


End file.
